J'ai chaud maintenant !
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Naruto tente de réchauffer le Kazekage transi de froid qu'il doit escorter ? Gaara/Naruto, OS, Yaoi, lemon, PWP, cadeau de noel pour Desiderata-girl


Serie : Naruto

Titre : J'ai chaud maintenant

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf le scénario et la rédaction.

Betareader : Aucun, pas besoin cette fois ci.

Rating : M **/!\** Lemon Yaoi **/!\** ( _relations explicites entre hommes !_ )

Statut : Terminé, one-shot

Genre : Humour/Romance, et légèrement PWP ( ok, beaucoup ...)

Couple : Gaara/Naruto, et des sous entendus comme Sasu/Naru ( ou Naru/Sasu ) et Neji/Naru ( ou Naru/Neji ).

Résumé : Que se passe-t-il quand Naruto tente de réchauffer le Kazekage transi de froid qu'il doit escorter ?

Notes : A l'origine, cet OS était le cadeaux de noel de ma chère Desiderata-girl. Je lui ai laisser l'exclusivité jusu'à la fin de l'année, et maintenant vous pouvez en profiter vous aussi.

* * *

Ils couraient vite. Le vent fouettait leurs visages, faisait claquer leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, hurlait dans leur oreilles. La neige mouillait et alourdissaient les tissus, collaient leurs cheveux sur leurs visages. Ils plissaient comme ils pouvaient les yeux, mais ne voyaient pas à plus de dix mètres devant eux.

Évidement, ils avaient froids, mais ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Le Kazekage devaient rentrer le plus vite dans son village, ordre de l'Hokage. Mais la tempête faisait rage et les empêchaient d'avancer correctement. Ils allaient effectivement plus vite que les civils, même par ce temps, mais ce n'était pas très efficace. En plus, ils allaient attraper des engelures à cette allure là.

Naruto réfléchissait à la situation. Fallait-il s'arrêter ou continuer ? Continuer pouvaient être dangereux, il ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi ils pouvaient tombé avec toute cette neige. Et l'un d'entre eux pouvaient s'écrouer à tous moment. Il était plus prudent de stopper là leur avancé.

Restait la question essentielle : où passer la nuit ? Car en plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le jour commençait à décliner. Il fallait un abris, genre une grotte ou une cabane. Une fois que cela serait fait, il faudrait trouver du bois pas trop mouillé, pas trop gelé, et faire du feu. Le problème de l'étincelle ne se posait pas : ils étaient tous deux des ninja de haut niveau.

Naruto observa les alentours autant qu'il le put, cherchant des signes de présence humaine, ou d'une quelconque cavité rocheuse. Les conditions climatiques n'aidait en rien sa démarche, il avait le vent qui lui soufflait dans les yeux, la neige qui trempait son visage, du mal à avancer et les extrémités gelés. C'était surtout ça le pire, il était frigorifié.

Si c'était pénible pour lui, il se demanda ce que pouvait ressentir Gaara. Lui, au moins, avait un hiver dans son pays. Il connaissait le froid, même si celui là était pire. La roux lui vivaient dans un désert où la plus basse température devait avoisiner le 25°C, et les 50°C par canicule. Il était certes assez couvert pour un habitant de Suna, mais Naruto doutait que cela suffise.

Il reporta son attention sur l'environnement, analysant chaque détail. Finalement, il repéra une cabane dans un immense pin. Elle était bien caché mais sa vue était excellente, et en plus rehaussé par celle du démon renard. L'arbre était massif, ses branches avaient une envergure assez impressionnante, même si elles commençaient assez haut, à environ deux mètres du sol. Il devait régulièrement être taillé.

Le blond fit signe à son compagnon, et ils bifurquèrent jusqu'à l'abri de fortune. Ils y arrivèrent moins vite que prévu, premièrement parce que la tempête s'intensifiait encore, et deuxièmement parce que l'arbre était plus loin que prévu. Sa taille n'aidait pas à apprécier la distance qui les séparaient de lui.

Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils remarquèrent que l'endroit n'était accessible qu'en passant par une trappe, qui se situait sur le sol du cabanon, mais qui était en réalité à plusieurs mètres au dessus de leurs tête. Il n'y avait pas d'échelle.

Naruto se creusa la tête. Comment arrivé jusqu'en haut ? Ce fut Gaara qui trouva la solution. Il sortit son sable et se positionna dessus. Il regarda Naruto qui ne comprit pas tout de suite le message. Puis il grimpa aussi dessus, et le sable monta comme un élévateur. Les deux hommes mirent les mains bien à plat contre la trappe, et poussèrent fort. Ils 'attendaient à ce que l'ouverture soient difficile, mais elle se dégagea presque tout de suite, les déséquilibrant.

Naruto grimpa le premier, inspecta les lieux, et fit signe à son coéquipier de monter, n'ayant trouvé aucun danger. Gaara monta tranquillement comme précédemment, et finit par sceller la trappe avec son sable, pour l'isolation thermique. Il s'occupa aussi de la fenêtre.

Le blond était en train d'inspecter les placards. Il trouva un peu de viande séchée, un coussin, et une gamelle. Pas de couverture ou de bois. De toute façon il n'y avait ni âtre ni cheminé. Il prit le coussin et alla s'assoir contre le mur le moins exposé, celui contre le tronc.

Il fut vite rejoint par le roux, qui s'affala à coté de lui, pas très gracieusement. Naruto soufflait dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, mais cela ne marchait pas très bien. Il persévérait pourtant.

Au bout d'un moment il jeta un coup d'oeil à son coéquipier. Il avait rapproché ses genoux contre son torse, et avait mis ses mains glacées sous ses aisselles. Pourtant il grelottait et frissonnait, et même claquait des dents en silence. Il ne devait même plus avoir la force de bouger et se réchauffer. À cet allure il allait faire une hypothermie.

Naruto soupira et se mit à genoux. Avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir, il l'avait poussé vers le centre de la pièce et s'était glisser entre lui et le mur. Il avait passé les jambes de part et d'autre de Gaara et avait pris ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre plat, où l'on pouvait voir à ce moment là le sceau, qui maintenait son démon emprisonné en lui. Il frissonna quand le doigts touchèrent son épiderme mais bloqua les mains des siennes pour que le roux ne les enlève pas.

« -Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te réchauffe. Je suis chargé de ta sécurité, alors je t'empêche de tomber dans les pommes à cause du froid. C'est aussi comme ça que je vois ma mission. »

Gaara ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Il semblait se réchauffer contre ce corps moelleux, ses mains était de moins en moins froides. Il se cala même confortablement. Enfin, aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait : ses mains était quand même à plat derrière son dos et il n'avait pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvement, le ninja de Konoha en était conscient. Il posa même sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Naruto pensa qu'il ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de câlin, et devait y apparenté ceci. Le blond, lui, était assez tactile avec son entourage. Il donnait et demandait régulièrement des câlins, souvenir d'un fort manque affectif. Et quand on le lui refusait, il faisait sa tête de pauvre petit renard malheureux et affamé. Cela marchait sur tout le monde, sauf sur Jiraya, bizarrement. Enfin, il suffisait d'un sexy no jutsu pour qu'il craque évidement. Mais les autres n'avait pas besoin de cet artifice pour succomber. Cela marchait même sur ses amis – et ses amants occasionnels – Sasuke et Neji, qui étaient pourtant considérés comme les plus stoïques du village.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, il déposa des petits baisers sur l'épaule et le cou de l'homme affalé contre lui. Le roux ne réagissait pas. Il monta jusqu'à arriver à la peau et continua son ascension. Arrivé à l'oreille, il la suça voluptueusement.

Gaara réagit enfin, et demanda avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude :

« -Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te réconforte. C'est aussi comme ça que je vois mon rôle de ninja, en rassurant mon protégé. »

Gaara ne broncha pas et exposa même plus de peau à la bouche du blond. Prenant ça pour une invitation, le ninja de Konoha glissa ses mains sous le vêtement du roux, et caressa lentement le ventre plat. Il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'il appréciait les caresses. Une des mains du Kazekage vint se poser sur la joue de l'autre tandis que la deuxième apprenait la texture douce de la peau. Le Jinchuuriki libéra une main qu'il posa lui aussi sur la joue de l'objet de sa mission, et lui tourna légèrement la tête, la mettant face à son visage.

Ce fut Gaara qui amorça le baiser. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et bougea délicatement, presque tendrement. C'était assez agréable, même si Naruto sentait que l'autre n'avait aucune expérience. Le blond lécha la lèvre de son vis à vis, la mordilla légèrement, le tentant, l'aguichant. Le roux ouvrit alors la bouche, donnant l'autorisation à la langue aventureuse d'explorer sa cavité buccale. Elle polissait les dents, retraçait le palet, dansait avec sa langue. Ce n'était pas endiablé, ni violent, ni passionnel. C'était juste un début, un test. Mais c'était foutrement bon.

Gaara mit fin au baiser. Naruto ressentit une note de tristesse, qui s'estompa vite quand le Kazekage mît à profit cette séparation pour se retourner, s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, et passer ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant. Il reprit le baiser, mais en le dominant cette fois ci. Il refit les mêmes gestes que le blond, par mimétisme, puis découvrit lui même d'autres usages qui lui étaient agréables, donnant des coups de langue, stoppant pour mieux reprendre, et d'autres frivolités très sympathiques. Il dévia à un moment pour s'attaquer au reste du visage, aux oreilles, au cou, et au haut du torse qui dépassait du tee-shirt.

Naruto lui attrapa le menton pour pouvoir lui donner un baiser. Il poussa le roux, qui s'allongea par terre, plaçant le coussin sous sa croupe, pour avancer à quatre pattes sur lui. Il enleva le corset, perdant quelques précieuses minutes en bataillant avec lui, faisant pouffer au passage le ninja de Suna, enleva le haut, toujours avec difficulté, rendant Gaara mord de rire – ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Une fois cette dernière éreintante action effectuée, il pu enfin reluquer le torse de son amant. Il n'avait aucun poil, pas même roux, pas même blond, la musculature longue propre aux ninja, qui n'était belle que pour les habitués et les connaisseurs – dont faisait évidemment parti Naruto et tous les autres ninja gay, des tétons très roses par rapport à la blancheur laiteuse du reste de son corps, un petit nombril fort appétissant, et un grain de beauté très séduisant à coté de celui ci.

Émerveillé, il commença par toucher ce torse affolant, à presque le frôler, provoquant des frissons involontaires à son partenaire. Il posa ensuite sa bouche sur le téton gauche, l'effleurant, le léchant, avant de le prendre en bouche, de l'aspirer, le mordiller, le rendant dur et dressé. Il renouvela la torture sur l'autre, provoquant même des gémissements de satisfaction au roux. Il déposa une ligne de baiser jusqu'au nombril, qu'il honora longuement. Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'autre. Gaara le regarda de ses yeux embués, la sueur ruisselant sur son font, collant ses cheveux déjà préalablement mouillé par la neige, les bras à coté de sa tête, détendus.

Le blond baissa la fermeture éclair de son sweat, sensuelement, laissant le Kazekage saliver sur son strip-tease. Il enleva le vêtement dans un claquement de tissus, et passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse musclé, matte, et poilu d'une petite toison blonde. Sur son ventre se dessinait le tracé compliqué du sceau qui retenait son démon. Il lança un regard chargé de désir, et titilla ses propres mamelons. Il pouvait voir Gaara durcir sous lui. Il caressa ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux, flatta son nombril. Il voyait l'avidité dans le regard de l'autre, et fut vraiment content de son effet. L'ancien Jinchuuriki se suréleva sur un coude, tendit les mains vers lui, le toucha, provoquant un onde bienfaisante dans son corps, et bougea ses mains lascivement, comme pour profiter de la douceur. Il en vint à la limite du pantalon, et défit le bouton et le zip. Naruto enleva lui même son pantalon.

Après cette opération, Gaara, passa sa mains sur le boxer, caressant au travers du tissus le sexe qui se tendait de plus en plus. Naruto lutta pour ne pas gémir ni fermer les yeux, il voulait voir comment le roux découvrait le désir, le corps masculin, et quelles étaient ses réactions. Il retira son boxer, laissant à la vue de son amant sa verge gonflée de plaisir. Le ninja de Suna s'en saisit, et commença à le masturber. Celui de Konoha ne put plus s'empêcher de gémir, mais lutta pour ne pas renverser sa tête en arrière et continuer à le regarder. Il imposait un rythme assez rapide, et Naruto ne tarda pas à atteindre sa limite. Il repoussa doucement cette main au doigts de fée, et rassura son vis à vis d'un baiser.

Il retira les derniers vêtements du roux, lui caressant au passage les hanches et les cuisses. Il se pencha et embrassa l'entrejambe, la lécha, recueillit les quelques gouttes qui perlait sur son gland, et l'engouffra brusquement, faisant pousser un cri de jouissance à Gaara. Il vit de violent va et vient, s'arrêtant parfois sur le gland et les bourses, pendant que le torturé gémissait à ne plus avoir de voix, bougeait comme s'il délirait, précipitait ses hanches à la rencontre de cette bouche délicieuse.

Naruto s'arrêta, le sentant lui aussi prêt de la jouissance. Il se relava et le regarda dans les yeux. L'ancien porteur d'Ichibi écarta les jambes, dans une invitation implicite et aguichante.

Le jounin le regarda avec un sourire, et réussit à prononcer d'une voix exceptionnellement rauque :

« -Ce serait avec plaisir mais ... »

Il s'empala en une fois sur le membre tendu et humide. Avec difficulté et une grimace, il continua sa phrase.

« -Je préfère cela, et ça sera bien mieux pour ta première fois. »

Il haletait sous la douleur, le visage crispé. Sans préparation, ni lubrifiant, ni même préservatif, ça faisait vraiment mal. Mais il savait que le plaisir viendrait bien assez vite. Il essaya de se détendre, de respirer, de se calmer, de faire refluer cet élancement. Il regarda son amant. Gaara avait sur le visage une expression de béatitude, mais lui lançait un regard inquiet. Il semblait se forcer à ne pas bouger, le laissant s'habituer à son imposante intrusion. Naruto fut touché par cet altruisme.

Il bougea de lui même les hanches et constata que c'était bon, qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Utilisant ses cuisses, le blond se releva lentement, provoquant une délicieuse friction, et deux gémissements de contentement. Il se rassit tout doucement, qui fit haleter bruyamment le roux. Il recommença plusieurs fois, tout aussi précautionneusement, en avançant ou reculant pour changer l'angle de pénétration. A un moment, il trouva le bon, celui qui faisait que le pieu ardent effleurait sa prostate à chaque passage, et qui le faisait crier de plaisir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour monter et descendre sur la hampe dressée, si bien que le Kazekage ne faisait que flatter ses flancs, caresser son torse, entremêler parfois es doigts au siens.

Cette danse immortelle dura un moment, peut-être une minute, peut être une éternité, elle accélérait et ralentissait au rythme de leurs envies. Jusqu'au moment où le fils du 5ème sentit que son amant était proche, très proche du septième ciel. Il attrapa sa main et la posa sur verge, lui intimant des mouvements de va et viens aussi rapide que ses propres mouvements de bassin. Il se sentait se resserrer par intervalle de plus en plus proche sur le sexe en lui, augmentant leur plaisir.

Finalement, à la suite d'un mouvement de poignet particulièrement habile, Naruto se déversa sur le torse et la main de Gaara. Lui vint au plus profond du blond dans un cri animal, un cri de plaisir à l'état brute.

Le ninja de Konoha s'effondra sur son amant, sans même le retirer de lui. Il ne pensa pas à bouger, il était encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, et se sentit fatigué, lourd et apathique. Au bout de quelques minutes il roula sur le coté, pour reprendre son souffle et laisser l'autre respirer. Il laissa tout de même un bras sur le torse souillé de semence, ne voulant pas paraître trop distant. Gaara semblait complètement dans les nuages, rêveur, et sur son visage flottait un léger sourire.

Naruto se leva sur un coude, se pencha sur lui et lui donna un léger baiser. Il resta dans cette position pour le regarder sortir des brumes de la jouissance. Finalement le roux tourna la tête et le regarda, longtemps. Divers sentiments défilait dans ses yeux vert d'eau. Celui qui resta à la fin fut teinté d'amusement.

« -J'ai chaud maintenant. »

Naruto éclata de rire, et lui donna un baiser fougueux qui les laissa haletants et excités.

* * *

Haha ! Je vous ai fait croire que Gaara serait uke, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez ! ^^ En fait c'est ce sens que ma chere Desi' préfère, mais j'ai voulue la faire flipper un peu. Mais ça n'a pas marché u.u . Elle m'a dit que cela semblait tellement naturel cette progression qu'elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue.

Et vous, vous en dites quoi ? Laissez moi un peit mot !

Commencé le 26 novembre, terminé le 8 décembre et posté le 2 janvier 2010.


End file.
